


Missing Scenes

by KhaSterek, sisforsterek



Series: Mind Control [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Werewolf Bite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24816283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhaSterek/pseuds/KhaSterek, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisforsterek/pseuds/sisforsterek
Summary: Missing scenes from other characters’ POVs.
Series: Mind Control [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1476092
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Missing Scenes

**Author's Note:**

> This is a missing scene from part 1 between Peter and Lydia. If you do not want spoilers for a plot point that will be part of part 2, do not read this.
> 
> We are slowly working on Part 2 of the series still. We’ve both had a lot of sucky stuff happen to us IRL, plus we’ve worked on other Sterek stories.

He's no wolf, but he's no man either. Peter, deep down where the human part of him is trying to heal itself, _knows_ he's an anomaly, that he isn't _right_ . But this part can't grab the wheel for long these days. Sometimes it surfaces, but most of the time, the wolf is fully in control. But even the wolf isn't _right_. It drives only on instinct, and anger, and revenge. It seeks comfort from the loss and pain it endured. The emotional, and physical one alike.

The wolf hunts and kills to its satisfaction. The wolf craves power to feel safe. The wolf wants comfort from its pack. It has two members in it, but those other wolves are running from him, and sometimes chasing him. The beast doesn't like to be chased. It tried to teach the betas a lesson, but the man in it had took the wheels for a moment, and for the first time, both man and wolf were there. The scent of compatible mate filled their nose as the betas were fighting him. And for a second there, Peter was Peter again before the smell vanished with the bang of a door.

His betas fighting him made the wolf viciously rage again, and the man was quickly pushed aside so it could fight for dominance, and the right to its mate.

But Peter found the smell again, after looking for it all around town for days. And now he's here, and she's so beautiful. He watches from the hiding spot behind the bushes as both man and wolf are together again. The wolf wants to pounce and claim, but the man doesn't want their mate to run away, to be afraid of them. 

The beast finally settles for approaching slowly on all fours. Its red eyes shine as it looks at its mate. She finally spots it from where she is crouched down talking to her dog.

Her heartbeat races as she sees him walking towards her. He stops immediately and waits. His mate recognizes him, he can feel it, but it's not necessarily a good thing. After all he had been attacking his _own_ betas when they met for the first time. He hopes she understands.

Peter waits, and waits, for what feels like forever until his mate's heart slows down, and she stands up from her position. She takes a step in his direction, but it's so slow and careful that he doesn't move to meet her halfway.

Then she bites her lip, and with a surge of confidence she's on him fast, her hand stretched towards his muzzle. He wolf-smiles at her, _of course my mate isn’t scared of me_ and touches his nose on her hand, sniffing carefully the scent of his mate. When she doesn't pull away, he licks at her hand a few times, and she laughs in delight, getting closer to him. Her hand goes to his ear, and she scratches behind it; Peter closes his eyes happily. 

"What _are_ you?" she says, and the voice is music to his ears. 

Peter nuzzles against her belly, making the girl laugh again. He never wants it to end; for a moment all the pain he has been feeling subsides, and Peter wants her forever, wants her to feel what _he_ feels. And for that, she needs to be a werewolf too.

He bites her.

She doesn't scream, only grunts in pain and looks at him with betrayal in her eyes. It makes Peter cower in fear of rejection. Her hands go to her side where blood runs down her body, and she takes a step back, stumbling down to the ground where she sits breathing heavily.

"Why did you do that?" she asks, squeezing her eyes shut in pain. "I thought you wouldn't hurt me."

Her voice penetrates his mind, and the man fights the wolf for dominance, but both want to assure their mate that he didn't mean to hurt her; it’s a gift so they can be together. The beast whines pitifully and tries to get closer to her. Luckily, she lets it. 

He crawls over to her slowly and sniffs her wound, then pushes her hand away with his nose so he can reach the bite and lick it clean. 

The girl laughs again. Her laugh is laced with pain but is still a beautiful sound. "What are you doing?" 

Everytime she speaks to him, her voice brings the man out more. With the human more at the surface, he manages to take her pain away as he laps at her side. 

His mate looks at the bite on her side. It's still open and bleeding. "You took my pain away,” she says in awe.

Peter makes a happy sound and nuzzles her skin above the wound.

She smiles at him. "You didn't want to hurt me, did you?" 

Peter can see that she doesn't feel betrayed anymore, but her face is going paler as they sit there together. 

"I don't feel so good,” she says before fainting. 

His large humanoid paws grab her before her head touches the ground, but her heart is already slowing down alarmingly. Peter knows what this means; the bite isn't taking. 

He howls with his mate in his arms. Then he runs away, hoping that one of his betas will help her.


End file.
